


Me and my broken heart

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad afraid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 2





	Me and my broken heart

All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart

-Rixton me and my broken heart  
-  
Hosea is a horse neko. In his human for he has the ears of his horse form on top of his head in the middle. Where his human ears would be are only his hair. On his coccyx on his butt a silver-white tail has grown, which goes to his knees. He can transform himself into a Dapple Dark Grey  
Hungarian Halfbred. In his horse form the tail ends over his hoofs. 

Everyone in Camp knows what he is. But everyone thinks he's a self-loving asshole. But Hosea is not. He's a gentleman. People just think that about horses nekos, because his ancestors were always like that. But it wasn't just the stallions. Also the mares. But the mares were silly at the same time. 

Hosea is just glad that he is the only Neko who is still alive. Clearly the other Nekos were not like that. But still. He loves his horse form but sometimes he wished because of these rumours and his asshole ancestors that he would be a tiger neko or something. He sits on the table. As Abigail shouted:

,,Where's Jack? He just wanted to go shopping in the city."

Hosea and all others gather around her.

,,I must search him! But I have no horse!" Says Abigail desperately.

,,Then go on my back." Hosea says.

Then he shifts into his horse form, and lays down, to make it easier for her to climb up with her Dress. With a surprised look, she sits on his back in the ladies' seat. With her left hand, she clings to Hosea's long mane.

,,C'mon then!" she shouts.

Hosea gets up carefully and gallops off. Everyone else looks after them in surprise. They ride too the shop in Rhodes. You see Jack talking to someone his age. Jack is now 16 years old.

,,There you are! I was worried!" Abigail says.

,,I'm sorry mom. I have too go now Clyde see ya." then he mounts his black Shire Horse named Storm.

,,By Jack. By the way pretty horse you got there ma'm. What's his name?" Clyde says.

,,Errr. Doc Holliday. And yes he is beautiful." Abigail answers.

Then Jack and Abigail Gallop back too camp.

,,Is this Hosea?" Jack asks.

,,Yes."

,,Cool." Jack says.

Back at Camp Abigail happily dismount. Then Hosea shifts back into his human form. Both happy. Hosea has never been so happy, and Abigail hasn't been happy for a long time. All gather around them.

,,I still have it." Hosea says happy.

But he reaps nasty looks. Because everyone thought it was meant in selflove. He immediately becomes sad again. He puts his ears on in sadness and walks towards the water with his head lowered and an whispered I'm sorry. He sits in the sand by the water. And looks sadly into the distance. When suddenly someone sits next to him.

,,Hey Hosea. Don't be sad. Yes you still have it and that with 75 years Hosea. That's impressive. I'm sorry I thought you were like that. I'm sorry for what I said. If you were as anyone thinks, you wouldn't have let me ride on you."

,,True." Hosea whispers.

,,Can we just start over, and be friends? Abigail answers.

Hosea looks at her surprised.

,,Really? That would be nice." he says in disbelief.

,,Yes really. Then we are friends now!"

,,Thank you Abigail. And if you need a Horse ask me." Hosea says.

,,Thank you."

The two don't notice how everyone from the camp is behind them, and listen. Both sit there in silent now. But it was no bad silence. It was a good one. Suddenly Dutch sits down next to Hosea. Hosea don't dare too look up. He can't look into Dutch's face right now. A sharp pain want trough his chest and heart. A tear is running down his right cheek. A loud Heartbreaking sob leaves Hoseas mouth.

,,Hosea." Dutch whispers.

Then he lay his arms around the back of the neko. Hosea didn't know what he should do. So he just sits there and cry while Dutch hugs him.

,,You can hug me back Hosea." Dutch whispers.

Said done. He hugs Dutch shyly. Damn he's boney! Dutch thinks.

,,You're boney. You have to eat." Dutch whispers.

Hosea let out a small laugh.

,,I'm not allowed to eat here. If I just touch it you shoot me. That's what you told me for 30 years. Science that I-I never ever touched food. Yes outside Camp B-but that was only ra-rabbits or other small animals. And I only eat two or thre-three bites. I just can't eat no more. You-your words stoppes me from eating. I'm afraid to eat." Hosea sobs.

,,But that's okay. I probably die soon. Then you all are finally free." Hosea sobs after some silence.

He lets go of Dutch. A heart breaking sob leaves his mouth. He has no energy. All the life and hope left him long time ago.


End file.
